1. Technical Field
The invention relates to audio reproduction.
2. Related Art
Radio Data System (RDS) and Radio Broadcast Data System (RBDS) are communications protocol standards for embedding digital information in radio broadcasts. European Broadcasting Union (EBU) started RDS; however, RDS and similar standards have become international. The RDS is now an international standard of the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC).
RDS standardizes several types of information transmitted, including a time signal, station identification, and program information. Commonly, the program information may include a classification of a program. For example, a music program may be classified by genre, mood, artist, and instrumentation.